


I'm sorry, what else can I do?

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, vampire, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets angry at Michael, so of course the only logical thing to do is put on things made of silver and eat Garlic so that the vampire can't come within five feet of him.<br/>Michael, being the vampire that he is and knowing nothing about what to do when a human is upset, calls Ray who tells him to take Gavin out to the fair.<br/>This story is basically Michael trying to make Gavin forgive him, but in the end Gavin tells Michael the REAL reason he'd been so "angry".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, what else can I do?

"Gavin come on"

"No." Gavin turns away from his boyfriend, arms crossed. "I'm going to go eat dinner. You'll never guess what I'm having." His lip turns up at the end of the sentence.

"...What?" Michael asks, almost afraid to hear the answer with the face Gavin's making. 

"GARLIC!" Gavin spits the word out angrily, not bothering to look at Michael as he storm into the kitchen.

Michael sighs and slides down onto the couch, putting his hand over his eyes. He sits for only a moment before taking out his phone and dialing in Ray's number, waiting three rings for him to pick up.

"Hey man, what's u-" Michael interrupts Ray's greeting with a growl, not quite angry, more frustrated. 

"what do I do about Gavin?" 

There's a silence on the other end of the line before Ray's voice comes back. "You're gonna have to give me more information dude, what exactly is the problem with Gavin?"

"He's mad at me, so he put on a silver necklace and ring, and now he's eating garlic. I won't be able to sleep anywhere near him tonight man, or any night if he doesn't take the silver off."

Ray sighs. "What even did you do man? Gavin's not the type of person to get angry like that, that's more your thing."

Michael rolls his eyes. "I told him he was irresponsible. He got mad and left without saying anything, came back and BAM silver."

Ray laughs. "I-I don't know man" He says through his laughter. "I wish I could've seen your face when he came back with the silver though. I bet you shat a brick!"

"NOT HELPING!" 

"Okay, okay." Ray stops laughing. "Why don't you take him to the fair thing in town tonight? He likes things like that doesn't he?"

Michael smiles. "That's a good idea Ray, I knew I kept you around for some reason."

Ray scoffs. "Yea, right. Anyway, you go make nice with your boyfriend, I'm gonna go take a well deserved nap."

"You don't wanna take Ryan out tonight? We could double up." Michael suggests, not opposed to having back up in case Gavin was still being unreasonable. 

"Nah man, we went last night, his ass is knocked out in the bedroom from 'exertion' as he called it. I called it five days in a row without sleep catching up with him. You guys may be vampires, but from what I understand you still need sleep on a regular basis."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Fine then. I'll text you later and tell you how your plan works out."

He hangs up and stands, stretching out his legs as he stares at the kitchen door. "Here we go" he mumbles to himself as he enters the kitchen, covering his nose and mouth when the smell of garlic hits him. 

"Gav, I said I'm sorry!" He says through his sleeve when said brit looks up from his plate of garlic and spaghetti. 

Gavin just frowns and turns back to his food.

"To make it up to you we're going to the fair in town tonight. It's the last night, and I know you want to go."

Gavin stands up, pursing his lips. "I'm still angry at you." He says, eyes locked with Michael's. "When are we leaving?"

Michael smiles behind his sleeve. "When the sun goes down."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up soon. This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr ;-; but I don't have a link to the post.


End file.
